


Stopped at the Crossroads (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no demons, only night terrors. There are no funerals, only family in-fighting. What <i>would</i> Sam and Dean be like in a world without demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopped at the Crossroads (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stopped at the Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190411) by dark-reaction. 



**Title:** [Stopped at the Crossroads](http://dark-reaction.livejournal.com/84046.html)  
 **Author:** dark-reaction   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Summary:** There are no demons, only night terrors. There are no funerals, only family in-fighting. What _would_ Sam and Dean be like in a world without demons?

 **Format:** mp3

27.08 MB, 29 min 35 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/6c4zi38fy7)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wxmmimwltdq)


End file.
